1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antifungal polypeptides obtainable from plants in the genus Medicago, and methods for controlling pathogenic fungi employing the antifungal polypeptides. The antifungal polypeptides may be applied directly to a plant, applied to a plant in the form of microorganisms that produce the polypeptides, or the plants may be genetically modified to produce the polypeptides. The present invention also relates to DNA sequences, microorganisms and plants transformed with the DNA, and compositions useful in controlling pathogenic plant fungi.
2. Description of Related Art
Protection of agriculturally important crops from insect and disease has become a major concern in the industry. Fungus infection is a particular problem in damp climates and may become a major concern during crop storage. Plants have developed a certain degree of natural resistance to pathogenic fungi; however, modern growing methods, harvesting and storage systems frequently provide a favorable environment for plant pathogens.
Adding to the problem is the number of different fungi that may cause problems. Fungal damage can be caused by a fungus of genera such as Alternaria; Ascochyta; Botrytis; Cercospora; Colletotrichum; Diplodia; Erysiphe; Fusarium; Gaeumanomyces; Helminthosporium; Macrophomina; Nectria; Peronospora; Phoma; Phymatotrichum; Phytophthora; Plasmopara; Podosphaera; Puccinia; Pythium; Pyrenophora; Pyricularia; Rhizoctonia; Scerotium; Sclerotinia; Septoria; Thielaviopsis; Uncinula; Venturia; and Verticillium. Therefore, fungicidal compounds are not always effective because activity may be limited to a few species.
One approach to inhibiting plant pathogenic activity has been to identify and isolate compounds that show high activity against these pathogens and indeed several classes of polypeptides and proteins exhibiting antifungal activity against a variety of plant pathogenic fungi have been isolated (Bowles, 1990; Brears et al., 1994). The antifungal polypeptides and proteins include chitinases, cysteine-rich chitin-binding proteins, .beta.-1,3-glucanases, permatins (including zeamatins), thionins, ribosome-inactivating proteins, and non-specific lipid transfer proteins, are believed to play important roles in plant defense against fungal infection. The use of natural protein products to control plant pathogens has been demonstrated, for example, in European Patent Application 0 392 225.
Recently, another group of plant proteins has been found to function as defensins in combating infections by plant pathogens (PCT International Publication WO 93/05153). Two small cysteine-rich proteins isolated from radish seed, Rs-AFP1 and Rs-AFP2, were found to inhibit the growth of many pathogenic fungi when the pure protein was added to an in vitro antifungal assay medium. Transgenic tobacco plants containing the gene encoding Rs-AFP2 protein were found to be more resistant to attack by fungi than non-transformed plants.
Proteins similar to radish seed Rs-AFP2 have been isolated from seeds of many other plants (PCT International Publication WO 93/105153; Broekaert et al., 1995). All the proteins in this group share similarity in their amino acid sequence, but differ in their antifungal activities against various fungi, especially in the presence of different mono- and divalent salts. The antifungal activity of some antifungal proteins is dramatically reduced in the presence of 1 mM CaCl.sub.2 and 50 mM KCl (Terras et al., 1992). The usefulness of an antifungal protein for genetically engineering plant disease resistance can be greatly influenced by the sensitivity of the antifungal activity to salt concentration, since metal ions such K.sup.+, Na.sup.+, Ca.sup.2+, and Mg.sup.2+ are required for normal physiological functions and are therefore abundantly present in plant cells.
Pea cDNA has been isolated following host-pathogen interactions (Chiang et al., 1991). The cDNA, pI230, is part of a group of cDNAs which accumulate in response to challenge by the pathogen Fusarium solani in both compatible Sacc. f. Sp. pisi and incompatible f. sp. phaseoli interactions. However, the protein product of this gene is unreported and its function is unknown.
Recombinant DNA technology has recently led to the development of transgenic plants which can express proteins that have antimicrobial activity against certain pests. For example, methods for transforming a wide variety of different dicotoleneous plants and obtaining transgenic plants have been reported in the literature (see Gasser and Fraley (1989); Fisk and Dandekar (1993); Christou (1994), and the references cited therein).
Similarly, methods for producing transgenic plants among the monocotyledenous plants are also well documented. Successful transformation and plant regeneration have been achieved in asparagus (Asparagus officinalis; Bytebier et al. (1987); barley (Hordeum vulgare; Wan and Lemaux (1994)); maize (Zea mays; Rhodes et al. (1988)); Gordon-Kamm et al. (1990); Fromm et al. (1990); Koziel et al. (1993); oats (Avena sativa; Somers et al. (1992)); orchardgrass (Dactylis glomerata; Horn et al. (1988)); rice (Oryza sativa, including indica and japonica varieties; Toriyama et al. (1988)); Zhang et al. (1988); Luo and Wu (1988); Zhang and Wu (1988); Christou et al. (1991); rye (Secale cereale; De la Pena et al. (1987)); sorghum (Sorghum bicolor; Cassas et al. (1993)); sugar cane (Saccharum spp.; Bower and Birch (1992)); tall fescue (Festuca arundinacea; Wang et al. (1992)); turfgrass (Agrostis palustris; Zhong et al. (1993)); wheat (Triticum aestivum; Vasil et al. (1992); Troy Weeks et al. (1993); Becker et al. (1994)).
A number of publications have discussed the use of plant and bacterial glucanases, chitinases, and lysozymes produced in transgenic plants exhibiting increased resistance to various microorganisms such as fungi. These include EP 0 292 435, EP 0 290 123, WO 88/00976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,840, WO 90/07001, EP 0 392 225, EP 0 307 841, EP 0 332 104, EP 0 440 304, EP 0 418 695, EP 0 448 511, and WO 91/06312. The protection obtained from expression of osmotin-like proteins is discussed in WO 91/18984.
There is thus a continuing need to identify biocidal compounds, particularly those that will be effective against plant pathogenic fungi, whether applied as compositionsdirectly to an infected plant or expressed in transgenic plants in amounts sufficient to provide protection against the pathogen.